Necessary
by ThatFunnyGirlDefyingGravity
Summary: "Look, I just need you to pretend, only for a month... maybe two. I have to get out of this and you're the only one who can help me." "Why me? Why not Galinda? Pfanne? Milla?" "You're the only one I can stand. You're the only one I like, the only one I could pretend to love." Fiyeraba all the way. Very AU.
1. Prologue

**AN: Hi... So I'm thinking of turning this into a multi-chapter... Let me know if it's worth continuing, please. Thanks]:)**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Wicked I wouldn't be sitting on my iPad writing fanfic, I would be at the Gershwin painted with MAC Chromacake in Landscape Green most likely performing *looks at clock to determine what scene the show would be in at 9:30* 'Defying Gravity.'**

**In that case, I think I'll go belt now... Oh wait, I'd just end up getting grounded for belting after 9 o'clock... Can't wait to see how my parents will handle me during tech week this year when we don't finish 'till at least 11:30]:)**

**Anyways... The story... Seriously guys, PLEASE tell me if this is worth continuing, if it isn't I really don't have the time to spend on something bad so I'll just abandon it.**

**on that happy note, enjoy:)**

**-Nesssssssa]:)**

* * *

PROLOGUE

"Look, I just need you to pretend, only for a month... maybe two. I have to get out of this and you're the only one who can help me!"

"Why me? Why not Galinda? Pfanne? Milla?"

"You're the only one I can stand. You're the only one I like... The only one I can pretend to love."

"You can't love me, Fiyero. No one can love me, I'm a monster."

"Elphaba... Fae you-"

"Fae?"

"Is that not okay? I'll just call you Elphaba..."

"No, Fae is good. At least it's better than Elphie."

"Then Fae it is. So, will you do it? Will you help me, Fae?"

"What's in it for me?"

"My undying love and gratitude?"

"Is that it?"

"Fine. I'll give you the funds for your home for the ani-"

"Animals, Fiyero, not animals."

"Alright, I'll give you the funds for your home for the oppressed and abused Animals. Better?"

"Much."

"So, do we have ourselves a deal?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but yes, Fiyero Tiggular... we have a deal."

With that they shook hands, sealing their fates in more ways than one.


	2. Travels

**hi, thanks for the positive feedback:) **

**because of it, I decided to update early, so here's a super short (as in: yes, I'm aware of how short it is) filler chapter that gives you a little more background on Fiyero's situation and gives you an idea of what their current relationship is like **

**again, let me know if you hate it**

**thanks:)**

**-Ness**

**DISCLAIMER: i can dream, can't i?**

* * *

The carriage ride to the Vinkus was uneventful, unfortunately so according to Elphaba. She was exhausted from seven straight hours of listening to Fiyero talk and simply wanted to curl up in a ball to read during her last few hours of calm before the storm. Elphaba had asked Fiyero to tell her about his family in an attempt to get to know him better; however, she wasn't expecting him to discuss his entire family tree and/or every waking minute of his childhood. Being his fiancé for the next month would not be easy, she knew, but at least he loved his family. In all actuality, it was the knowledge that Fiyero was a kind person with a large heart that first made Elphaba to agree to help him destroy his impending arranged marriage. It wasn't as though she was unaware of the fact that she needed to get to know Fiyero before arriving at the castle, for she knew that very well; it was simply the lengthiness of his speech that frustrated her.

"...And then we went to this carnival where Ashun got sick and little Mayaiha was so scared of the roller-coasters! Oh, and then Zobee won this pet-"

"FIYERO! I'm sorry, but I've just about had it with you and your ramblings! I get that I'm supposed to act knowledgable about your family, but I really don't need to know every little detail! When I asked you to tell me about them, all I needed was a 'Well, Ashun is very ambitious and a bit too cunning for my liking, Mayaiha is the youngest and is treated as such, and Zobee is artistic and philosophical.' Honestly, that's all I was looking for."

Fiyero just smiled and chuckled softly to himself, prompting a query from Elphaba -regarding his seemingly strange actions- to which he replied, "You don't see it, do you?"

"See what?"

"How adorable you are. Honestly, Fae, you're cute when you act all irritated like that. There's this little crease between your eyebrows and your glasses slip just the slightest bit down your nose and your fists clench ever so slightly and your lips-"

"I stopped listening after you said I was adorable. Everything and anything else you say is a waste of breath."

"See! There it is again! That little crease," before continuing, he reached up and gently tapped the crease with the very tip of his finger, "right there." Sensing Elphaba's discomfort, he recoiled slightly, but let his hand linger on her cheekbone. He noticed her widening eyes, but then her lips called to him, not with words, but with beauty, and he felt the sudden need to kiss her.

Leaning in slowly, as to give Elphaba time to react, he tentatively pressed his lips softly to hers. Her lips were soft as silk to him and though she was tense at first, once she realized his intentions were not malevolent, she responded to his kiss.

Before either was aware of what was happening, they found themselves only partially clothed, ready to take the final step, to-

* * *

"FIYERO, WAKE UP!" Elphaba all but yelled.  
"Wha-What?" Fiyero managed to choke out through his plentiful yawns.  
"'A,' we're in the Vinkus and 'B,' you were moaning my name in your sleep."  
"So?"  
"So it made me uncomfortable. I'm not about to spend hours alone with you if you're having sexual fantasies about me!"  
"I can't control what I dream about," Fiyero protested weakly.  
"Dreams are extensions of one's thoughts. Obviously, at some point- while perfectly in control, I might add- you were thinking about... that... and now it's come back to you."  
"Whatever, Fae. We're all guilty of them."  
She snorted. "I'm not."  
"Of course you aren't, princess, I'm sure your mind is just as dirty as mine or anyone else's."  
"Don't call me that," she growled.  
"What, princess?"  
"Yes, never call me that. Never call me any nickname besides Fae... you're lucky you even get that one."  
"Whatever you say, princess." His response was met with a book to the head.

* * *

**if u dont review that means you hate it and I shoud abandon it. ;)**


End file.
